The Stranger
|Affiliation(s) = Spookhouse |Profession(s) = Field Operative Monster Hunter |Partner(s) = |Relatives = |Status = Alive |Game(s) = Nocturne Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr |Comic(s) = |Movie(s) = |English voice = Lynn Mathis |Image = IMG 4288.jpg|Image caption = "If you only knew how many immortal creatures I've killed..."|Previous partner(s) = Svetlana Lupescu Hiram Mottra † Scat Dazzle † Baron Samedi Icepick † Doc Holliday Moloch †}} Stranger is the main protagonist of the games Nocturne and a secondary character in Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr. He is the top agent of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance The Stranger is a tall man with an average build. His has a clean shaven face, brown hair, and unknown colored eyes behind his black night vision glasses. His standard outfit consists of a white collared shirt underneath a dark grey double-breasted pinstriped suit jacket and matching trousers, black dress shoes and gloves, a tucked in brown tie, a gray longcoat and fedora, and lastly black night vision glasses with green tinted lenses. Personality For the majority of his life and career at Spookhouse, Stranger is cold and almost uncaring. He’s brutally honest and doesn't like to beat around the bush—described as “having the social skills of Attila the Hun“. He doesn’t care about making friends with anyone or playing nice, especially his fellow agents that aren’t human—having a hatred towards monsters. Just about the only things he ever considered being even close to friends for a long time was cigarettes and hard liquor, preferably scotch. However he is capable of setting aside his personal feelings and opinions to complete a mission. Even when on a mission, he displays no fear to monsters - even ones leagues stronger than himself; always stoic and focused in the face of danger, even to the point of being almost unemotional. Mostly quiet and reserved, he doesn’t waste his breath and speaks when necessary. Practical and no-nonsense, and having almost no sense of humor; he‘s quite knowledgeable about the threats he must face but preferring to do it alone. He had a preference for being a lone wolf. He’s earned an infamous reputation among the forces of evil and being the top agent at Spookhouse just for his sheer skill and hatred towards the supernatural. Over his 19 known years at Spookhouse, he grew more accustomed to his fellow agents, recognizing that they are there to rid the world of evil just as much as himself. He can hold casual conversations, comfortably be around them without issue, and willingly team up with a partner. This was his way of showing acceptance and trust—mostly with Svetlana and Doc Holliday. Much of his usual habits still show, but nonetheless improved. History The Stranger is a man without an identity or past. Much of his life before before joining Spookhouse in 1923 is unknown, probably even to himself. Even the circumstances of his acceptance into the secret organization is highly classified. Only rumors and speculation surround his early life. One such prominent rumor states that long ago a secret clan of disenfranchised priests and occultists formed a plan to combat the forces of evil in the world. The plan involved a child. And for many years they searched for the right child, eventually finding the one they sought. Stealing the boy away from his parents, and erasing and trace of his background, the clan disappeared. Twenty years later, a legend arose among monster hunters and monsters alike. It was said that a force of nature in the shape of a man was slipping through the shadows and killing all manner of fiends. He was reputed to be unstoppable, silent and utterly efficient; a new predator of predators. Although never spoken of, especially in earshot of the Stranger, Spookhouse believes him to be this legendary monster hunter. He rose quickly through the ranks of the organization, and no one questions his abilities. No one knows where he came from, what his real name is, nor what he truly lives for. But for now, he’s content with killing monsters under the direction of Spookhouse. Plot Nocturne The first act seen with the Stranger takes place in 1927. He partnered up with fellow operative Svetlana Lupescu, much to his reluctance. They are tasked with going to the remote Castle Gaustadt in Germany to recover a powerful artifact called the Yathfoe-Gyoule stone (also known as the Yathgy), the “holy grail” of the Vampire world. It’s rumored to grant the Vampire who wields it complete immunity to all their weaknesses and increased power. They both eventually make it to the castle by passing through the village of Falkenberg and the nearby Werewolf-infested forest. Svetlana end up being influenced by Count Voicu, the resident Vampire Lord in possession of the stone. Stranger eventually finds him underground and kills the Vampire. After finding a girl that had not yet been turned by the Count, Svetlana finds the Stranger. Together they discovered the Mayor of Falkenberg is the true Vampire Lord and far too dangerous for them too fight. He allows them to leave with the girl as a reward for regaining his castle and the Yathgy. Stranger is highly reluctant to let the Vampire live, but concedes upon Svetlana‘s advice and returns to Spookhouse empty-handed. Four years later in 1931, Stranger and Hiram Mottra are on their way to Redeye, Texas to investigate rumors of a zombie outbreak in the small town, Scat Dazzle was sent beforehand but didn’t report back on his findings. The train they boarded was unexpectedly sabotaged and attacked by a pack of Werewolves. Hiram was killed in the attack and Stranger had to face against the vengeful Alpha Werewolf of the Hökkendire tribe, one the Stranger personally exterminated in 1924. After killing the Alpha, Stranger jumped off the runaway train just before it crashed. He awoke in Redeye with the town Pastor looking over him. They both went back to the church to find Scat Dazzle dead, being nothing more than an inconvenience for the Stranger. Then he set out for items to summon the powerful Loa, Baron Samedi, to bring Scat back to life. Upon doing so, Stranger had to search around town for survivors and bring them back to the safety of the church. Lastly, Stranger investigates the possible source of the outbreak, an abandoned mine. Deep below the surface was an ancient temple filled with equally ancient creatures, including a slumbering Elder God. The eldritch being was intent on make the Stranger its newest High Priest, but Scat and Baron Samedi came to help as the Stranger used a binding stone to seal the Elder God. They escaped the mine and plan a containment team to seal off the mine permanently. Two years later in 1933, Spookhouse has learned via a secret informant named “Icepick” that the notorious mob boss, Al Capone, has seized control over most of Chicago using his personal mafia of undead mobsters. He hired a German scientist name Enric Loathring to make his army. Once in Chicago, Stranger met with Icepick to uncover how and where the “Frankenstein‘s Mobsters” were being made and put a stop to Capone’s operations. Icepick tells Stranger to meet up with a journalist at a local speakeasy bar. Once they met and Stranger was told of evidence regarding a factory where the undead mobsters were being made, the bar was attacked and everyone was gunned down. Stranger escaped and met up again with Icepick to infiltrate the theater where the evidence was being kept. Stranger eventually found a video reel that confirmed the factory was real. Suddenly, a giant Franken-mobster called Smiley was sent to kill Stranger, but was blasted apart by an Elephant gun. The two eventually find the warehouse and factory. Icepick gives Stranger a flamethrower as a parting gift to burn the place down and the highly flammable mobsters. Inside the warehouse, Smiley was quickly brought back to life but was defeated a second time. Once inside the factory, Stranger found a way to cause the entire building to self destruct, but his escape was cut off by Smiley, now resurrected a third time, but is quickly killed for good by falling into a vat of acid. Stranger quickly escaped the buildings destruction and returned to Spookhouse. Another two years later in 1935, Colonel Hapscomb received a letter of distress from former Spookhouse operative, Hamilton Killian. Stranger was briefed that Killian was having trouble at his estate just outside of Paris, France. This was a bit concerning considering Killian‘s reputable background as a monster hunter. Upon arriving, Stranger was tasked by Killian to clear his graveyard of pesky Imps and reanimated skeletons. Once clearing out the graveyard and learning that black magic was used, Stranger grew highly suspicious of the former operative because he had experience with the dark arts. Stranger was rendered unconscious by a spell when approaching Killian and later awoke inside his mansion, which had be converted into a horrific maze made to maliciously torture monsters. Deep below the mansion, Stranger discovered Moloch, who had be missing in action since a mission to Spain in 1928, being imprisoned. Stranger helped free him and together they look for Killian. Moloch finds him first but holds back and waits for the Stranger to say any final words to Killian as he begs for his life. Stranger says nothing and turns his back to calmly leave, Hamilton screams as Moloch tears him apart. In 1942, Stranger calmly makes his way to Spookhouse, he finds the receptionist office trashed. He’s immediately on high alert as he opens the secret door and goes down the second elevator. The hallways and rooms are completely dark and discovers the horrific sight of most of his colleagues dismembered and scattered across the floor upon turning on the lights - Svetlana and Holliday appear to be the only ones missing - and the connecting rooms are in shambles. He finds the keys to the briefing room and a message for him written in blood was on the projector screen, “Finally found you, Stranger!” Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr Stranger has a smaller role to play in 1941, when he and Elspeth “Doc” Holliday are tasked with investigating the town of Burkittsville, Maryland, for possible supernatural activity connected to the Blair Witch legends and the bizarre murders of seven children by local hermit, Rustin Parr. But Stranger had shown no interest in pursuing this mission. He had studied the Blair Witch legends before and found no compelling evidence in order to bother investigating. In addition to the fact he probably won’t be able to shoot something if it turned out to be the wild ravings of simple small towns folk, the case is closed as far as he was concerned. He stayed out for the majority of the mission but would be available for backup if needed. Near the end, he had a change of mind and decided to help Doc Holliday. He first helped her by firing a warning shot to the angry mob of townsfolk and telling them to back off, lying to them by saying Holliday was an FBI agent. Next, he assisted in sealing away the ancient evil spirit, Hecaitomix, the orchestrator of all the Blair Witch incidences. But the the clever spirit changed the portal it was supposed to be sent into at the last second and was sent to an incorrect and unknown dimension, meaning that he could one day return. Stranger assured Holliday that if Hecaitomix did return, they would be there to stop him for good. Equipment The Stranger has a great interest and preference for use of weapons, tools and equipment. Seemingly eager for anything new the Doc Holliday has for him to use in the field. His knowledge and skills are nearly unparalleled. Over the years he’s used all kinds of equipment and some that he keeps on his person at all times. * Dual 1911 Colt .45 Pistols: These are his signature and trusty weapons he holds in each hand. He carries them at all times, are nickel-plated and each have mounted lasers so he has no need to aim with the sights. He can aim both at one or at different targets. They have very good range and do decent damage with normal ammunition. He can also use special ammunition supplied by Spookhouse. Ammunition Types: Normal'' ''Bullets: For general use, they are effective against most creatures, but some require a lot of shots. Silver Bullets: These solid silver rounds are made to be very effective against Werewolves. Aqua Vampira Bullets: Special rounds developed by Spookhouse with the help of Hamilton Killian. They are very effective against Vampires, even described by Killian as being “better than holy water.” Mercury Bullets: The rarest type of ammunition found, they are very effective at killing Demons. * Night-vision Glasses: Stranger also wears these at all times. They enable the Stranger to see in near total darkness up to a decent range despite the visual quality of the early technology. This allows him to not be snuck up by monsters waiting in the dark just waiting to attack. The images are shown in different shades of white and gray. * Flashlight: A small portable flashlight that can be attached to firearms. It helps to illuminate dark areas, but the battery can only last for a brief amount of time before it can recharge to full. * Charged Radiance Emitter: Also known as the “Sun of God”, it was developed by Doc Holliday and fires a brief concentrated beam of artificial sunlight that can instantly kill one or more vampiric creatures caught in the beams path—setting them ablaze before crumbling to pieces, anything else will be temporarily stunned and blinded. However, it requires a short charging time of 30 seconds between each shot and has a relatively short effective range. * Crossbow: A weapon found at Castle Gaustadt or given to the Stranger by the woodsman, Yuri. Unlike a normal crossbow, this one has a rotating cylinder that can rapidly shoot multiple bolts. It’s main use is against Vampires and has a medium range. Bolt Types: Wooden'' Stake ''Bolts: Normal wooden bolts used against Vampires. A well placed shot to the heart will instantly kill, making them explode. Blessed Crossbow Bolts: These wooden bolts are carved with sacred symbols and are used to quickly and permanently kill Vampire Ghouls. * Shotgun: A sawed-off double barreled shotgun given to the Stranger by an injured deputy in Redeye, Texas. It fires buckshot that spreads out but is most effective at close range, killing most creatures in one or two shots. * Thompson Submachine Gun: Used by Al Capone’s Frankenmobsters in Chicago, Stranger picks up multiple of these from the reanimated gangsters he kills. It has a high rate of fire with a drum magazine and long range, capable of cutting down multiple enemies quickly. * Elephant Gun: A large and powerful rifle used to hunt elephants and other large game. It was dropped by a undead mobster when Icepick killed him inside the Chicago theater. It has a decent range and very high power. Stranger used it to blast apart the large and very durable Frankenmobster, Smiley, in just a few close shots. * Flamethrower: Found and given to the Stranger by Icepick. It’s used to set ablaze both Capone’s warehouse and reanimated mobsters - due to the highly flammable rejuvenation chemicals used in the process of bringing them back to life. Small canisters of fuel are needed to shoot the short stream of flames. He used it in the second fight against Smiley, though it takes him a little longer to fully burn. However if misused, Stranger could be set on fire and killed. * Dynamite: Stranger finds these in the abandoned mine of Redeye, Texas. A bundle of dynamite sticks strapped together and connected to one fuse - used for mining. Once lit, the fuse lasts for a few seconds so it must be tossed quickly. The blast will blow up anything within a radius of a few feet. Vampires and Demons are not affected by these explosives. * Stake: A simple weapon found close to the corpse of a dead Vampire in the forest just outside Falkenburg. It’s long enough to be used with two hands and deadly to Vampires. * Holy Relic: A short staff in the shape of a cross and spear blade on top that was hidden in Castle Gaustadt. It’s a very powerful holy weapon against Vampires and is the only weapon in the Strangers arsenal that could kill the Vampire Lord, Count Voicu Jr. * Woodsman's Ax/Fire Ax: A weapon and tool found inside the hideout of Yuri the woodsman and on the train to Redeye, Texas, respectively. It can hack apart enemies and even certain doors. * Bladed Weapon: Stranger finds and uses this curved sword-like weapon inside Hamilton Killian’s estate until he could regain his other equipment throughout the deadly maze. Powers and Abilities Stranger is for the most part a completely normal man. But his mysterious and extraordinary upbringing made him extremely deadly and skilled despite being only human. * Supernatural Accuracy: The Stranger‘s seemingly only power is his very impressive accuracy and precision with firearms, particularly his pistols. He can track a target with little effort - even when barely looking - and hit vital areas to quickly take them down. Skills * Supernatural Slayer * Master Hunter/Tracker * Weapons Proficiency * Firearms Expert * Master Marksman * Tactician * Knowledge of the Supernatural/Occult Weaknesses Being only a mortal man, Stranger possesses every vulnerability humans have. But yet, he never seems to be at the mercy of the monsters he hunts, seemingly never getting seriously injured or touched by them even though they could very easily kill him. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Nocturne characters Category:Spookhouse members Category:Blair Witch characters